Nightmares of the future
by whitetiger62512
Summary: A one-shot based off this comic blackbookalpha .tumblr . com/post/146931514940/taking-a-break-from-gremlin-dva-comics-need-to , i take no credit for the comic or its creation. Mercy is evil idea, and how tracer found out or did she?


Nightmare of the future.

Tracer was running across the rooftops towards her meeting with widow, as she used her accelerator to leap a large gap it flared without warning. She tumbled out of the light and stared in horror at what she saw, the ground shifted when she recoiled making her look down and scream.

She was laying on top of Reinhardt whose armor lay in broken and shattered pieces around her, she looked around searching the burning landscape trying to figure out what was going on! A few feet away she saw the mangled corpses of Hana and Lucio laying next to each other, Lucio's legs where missing and she saw them lying a few feet away next to the burned out remains of Hana's mech.

"Kyō watashi wa katta Nīsan!" Tracer spun off the mountain of corpse flesh that had once been to friend to find the source of that shout, but instead of her friend Genji safe she saw something else.

Genji was just completing his sword stroke that took off his brother's head after having stabbed him through the chest, Tracer also noticed that her friend had changed in a strange way. Instead of his glowing green markings they were now red like an omnic in war mode, she backed away shaking her head trying to banish this nightmare that she had found herself in.

"First your master and now your brother Genji? Has that bitch twisted your mind so much?" Tracer spun pulling her guns out at the sound of reaper, but before she could bring them up fully she saw the trio he was a part of.

Jack Morrison stood at the front of the group flanked by Ana on his left, who now looked like she had been replaced with a lot more machine parts and reaper. The former blackwatch member nearly made her gag looking at him, he had wisps of smoke coming off his exposed flesh that looked like it had been burned off in spots. A sound to her right made her look and see mercy and Fareeha.

But this was not the pair as she knew them, mercy looked the same except for the cruel look in her face it was Fareeha that horrified the time skipper. The woman had once had sharp features yes but now it looked more like she was a machine made to look like the woman. Genji silently moved to stand on Mercy's right side, once there the man settled into a fighting stance gazing at the trio.

"You did this to us! WHY?!" Jack screamed at the angel dressed woman, Reaper just glared and shook his head before growling.

"It's useless Morrison. You can't bargain with The DEVIL!" Reaper snapped at his former commander.

"Fareeha, come home with us." Ana begged and Tracer felt sick at the slightly buzzing voice of her former captain, knowing that buzzing meant a set of false vocal cords.

"Sorry mother, that is not an option."

"Heroes never die we just live long enough to become … or villains." Mercy said smirking. "Justice is blind, Jack. And so are you." Mercy put a hand on her chin and smiled slightly.

"There will be no resurrection for the three of you. Let's see how long you last." Tracer watched as the mechs in the area started to aim their weapons on the trio. "'Tis a shame to kill such wonderful specimens. Don't worry, I will put your bodies to good use for my research." the mechs began firing as Tracer screamed and the world vanished in a blue wave again.

"mon amour it is alright it was just a nightmare." Widowmaker whispered soothingly as Tracer cried into her breasts while her wife rubbed her back above the harness.

"She would never do something like that, right?" She sobbed clutching her wife, find an anchor in the cool skin of her former talon agent.

"The doctor has Fareeha to stop her from doing anything like that, so don't worry mon amour Fareeha would never let her go down that path." Tracer began to calm down a bit when Winston called out from outside of her room.

"Tracer are you alright? Is your accelerator acting up?" Tracer sat up and kept the trembling out of her voice though sheer will alone.

"Its fine Winston love! Stop worrying!" When the gorilla could be heard moving down the hall Widowmaker grabbed her tits.

"Take your own advice. Now come here and let me help you take your mind off the nightmare, you own me for ruining my lovely dream so on your knees and put your tongue to better use than making terrible jokes." Her wife said already removing her own g-string while Tracer blinked dumbly before smirking and rushing to follow her wife's orders.


End file.
